One Last Song For The Wind
by Nimwen16
Summary: One girl that can control water. One boy that tamed a dragon no one did before. One prophecy. Mix together with a slightly mad king, one over-protective twin, two deranged suitors, love, death, marriage, chiefdom, curses, children, axes and wise words and you might get a slight idea of what is going on... Rating may change in the future. ON HOLD
1. Prologue - The Prophecy

**AN: This is the first fanfic I wrote, it is a crossover between HTTYD and LOTR, because... well, because I wanted to do one!**

**There will be some mistakes because**

**1\. English is not my first language and**

**2\. I don't have a Beta.**

**mostly, this is about Hiccup and Astrid's son and Arwen and Aragorn's daughter, as they meet because.. well read to find out why!**

**Hope u all like it!**

_The Prophecy:_

_An elleth* from a distant land_

_With water strenght and her water dragon,_

_The rider of the White wind meet_

_To stop the world from faulter._

_A curse of old shall one contain_

_The loss of a loved on the other._

_S__hall they draw a final breath, _

_Or face a fate that's worse than Death?_

_Together they shall fall or rise_

_With the arm of the Brave and the help of the Wise!_

Lady Galadriel knew that there was something odd that day, but she never expected what was about to happen.

Her daughter, Celebrian, had just married the lord of Imladris**, Elrond Peredhril, a few months ago. She was happy, her husband was happy, what can I say, Everyone was happy. Until that morning.

It started like any other morning in Caras Galadhon*** but soon she started felling bad. She went to her room when, suddenly, she collapsed. Her vision darkened for a moment then she saw:

- Vision -

A young girl was riding a blue dragon, diving towards the water beneath her. A boy on a White and red dragon was following her, trying to catch the girl.

"Come on, Whitewind, this is our chance to beat them!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark, the blackness swallowing the two teens.

the scene changed, now the boy was trying to confort the girl, who was crying her heart out.

"Don't worry, we will get them back, I promise!" he told her.

"You sure!" she asked, between sobs.

"As sure as I am that I ride WhiteWind!" he said.

"Thank you! It means a lot for me, you know!" the girl said, wiping her tears from her face.

Again, darkness blurred Galadriel's view and soon she saw the two again, but this time in battle. But she was not able to see what they were battling, only that it was strong and dark. Suddenly, two women joined the teens in battle. One was a tall, blonde haired axe-wielder and the other was an old lady, that looked rather familiar and was handeling a staff decorated with what seemed to be... _Dragon Teeth!_ the darkness encircled the image again, but this time it did not change the picture.

\- Vision end -

"Galadriel? Galadriel please, answer me!" LOrd Celeborn cried, holding his wife's hand.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I heard a thud and when I came to see what had caused it, I found you lying on the floor! What happened to you?"

"I had a vision, a prophecy!"

"A prophecy? But there weren't any for centuries!"

"Yes, I know! but I this one will envolve our family."

**AN: So this is more of an introductory part, the real action begins next chapter!**

***elleth = elf-girl**

****Imladris = Rivendell**

*****Caras Galadhon = the cetral part of Lothlorien, known as "the heart of the Elven Kingdom"**

**Tell me if you like it, or if you don't, but please, no hate, only constructive criticism! Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Twice The Joy

**A.N. Hey, I promised I'll put this chappie up earlier, sorry for the delay, the tablet I've been working on didn't want to let me finish typing. Sooo... now I am using a laptop to put this up.  
I want to thank Anonymous Noob the 2nd, for being the first person to ever review this story, and also for following it, and to SakuraDragomir for Following and Favoriting this story!  
But, come on guys, 48 views and just one review? I know you are better than this! Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - Twice the Joy

Aragorn was pacing, distressed, in front of a door. From inside the chamber, cries could be heard every now and then and, between them, a heavy breath and hushed voices.

He should have been inside, next to the bed where the most special person for him was laying. He was the king! And his Arwen, his beautiful wife, shouldn't suffer alone! It was at least half his fault after all...

"She'll be alright, Aragorn, don't worry! Eowyn will never let anything happen to her!" Faramir told the distressed king. And maybe because of his tiredness, or maybe because he knew Faramir had more experience with this kind of things, already being the proud father of two beautiful girls, one three years old and the other barely a newborn, Aragorn managed to actually sit down a little, until another scream, a louder and, if possible, more painful one was heard from behind the closed doors.

* * *

Arwen was feeling like her body was being cut, no, ripped in two . She grasped Eowyn's hand so hard that the stewardess' fingers started growing blue.

"It will be over soon, Arwen, now you just have to keep pushing!" the blonde woman told the queen.

Arwen let out another cry in response. And suddenly, a small crying voice was heard above all the hushed noises in the room.

"A boy!" one of the midwives exclaimed. "The heir to the throne of Gondor is born!"

But their celebration was cut short by Arwen's scream.

"Shouldn't... the pain...stop... now?" the queen asked Eowyn.

"Just keep pushing, my friend. Seems like we will have two young princes today!"

"What... do you...mean?"

"Dear friend, it seems that you and your lucky husband shall have twins!"

No answer came from the queen, excepting another scream. and soon enough, one new baby wail was heard.

"A girl! Milady, you have a beautiful girl!" another one of the midwives exclaimed.

"Aragorn, call him in!" Arwen told Eowyn and, as the former shield-maiden rushed to call the king, the queen held her two babies in her arms for the first time.

* * *

"Aragorn? You can come in now, it is over! Congratulations!" Eowyn said.

"How is she?" the king asked.

"Go ahead, look for yourself!"

Aragorn entered the bedroom so fast he didn't hear Faramir asking Eowyn:

"How's the baby?"

"Let's just say we all had a huge surpris and our king will have twice the joy!" she answered, mysteriously, with a huge smile on her face.

As soon as he got past the door, the king made a beeline to his queen, his wife and now the mother of his child! (**note: Aragorn doesn't know about the twins yet!)**

"Hi!" Arwen said in a weak voice.

"Arwen, are you alright?"

"Just a little tired... So, who would you like to see first?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean which one of our children will be the first to meet their father?"

"Children? Arwen, are you joking?"

"So Eowyn didn't tell you? No, Aragorn, I am not joking, we have twins!"

"Twins? Valar, twins?"

"Yes, twins! A strong boy and a beautiful girl!"

Suddenly, a soft cry started from the crib that held the precious burden.

"Seems like you will not have too choose, after all..." Arwen said, giggling, while Aragorn lifted the crying baby in his arms.

The little girl opened her eyes, big, blue eyes and her father's heart leaped with joy when she stopped crying, at the sight of him.

"Hey, there, little one! You are a really beautiful girl, you know that, don't you!"

And, starting with that moment, Aragorn had a special bond with his daughter. Don't get me wrong, he loved both his children very much and, when another baby joined them, a few years later, he loved his third child just as much. But his little daughter always had her special spot, in her father's heart.

"So, how shall we name them?" Aragorn asked.

"I always liked the name Silivrenniel, still, I don't have any idea of a boy's name..." Arwen answered. "I do like Elros though... it is the name of my father's twin, the first king of Numenor. He chose to become mortal and is, actually, one of your ancestors..."

"Yes, he was a great king and I'd like my son to have such a future as the one of Elros. Still, I like Randir, for I feel he will wander in his life... And as for our girl, Sybella might just fit her, for her destiny is tied strongly to a Prophecy..."

"This is it, then. Randir Elros and Silivrenniel Sybella!" Arwen said.

* * *

The next day, the entire kingdom of Gondor heard the news and celebrated the birth of the Heir and his sister. The population of Minas Tirith, as well as officials from the other important cities and even from the neighboring kingdoms assisted to the presenting ceremony, where they saw the babies and also brought gifts for them.

Among the visitors were also four hobbits, on their names Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, as well as a dwarf, Gimli son of Gloin, a wizard, Gandalf the White, and an elf, actually two elves, Legolas Thranduilion and his son Beridhren, who was two years old. With the latter, the king talked for a long while, in a closed room, but no one could blame him. The elven King was one of Aragorn's best friends!

And, just like Aragorn had a special bond with his daughter, so did Arwen with her son. And the two babies grew up in a home filled with love and care, not knowing how bitter fate will be...

* * *

**So, how was it? I have no idea when I will be able to post the next chapter, but, as a teaser, I can tell you that it moves to Berk, where we see our favorite HTTYD couple... You'll have to read to know what will happen!**

**Explaining:**

**\- Silivrenniel = white maiden**

**\- Sybella = The one who sees (also Sybilla, Sybill etc.)**

**\- Randir = Wandering**

**\- Elros - Elrond's twin, first king of Numenor**

**Also, Beridhren will be quite important to this story, so keep an eye out for him.**

**After the next chapter, there will be a time skip, so the twins will be 16.**

**If you want, I could do a One-shot about the Presenting Ceremony.**

**Also, I need OC's, Viking children/teens. If you have any ideas, PM me, or leave a review with:**

**Name:  
Age:  
Description:  
Dragon (if age is 10 or older):**

**Pairings are:  
-Hiccstrid  
-Rufflegs  
****-Heathlout (Heather x Snotlout)  
****-Tuffnut x OC  
-Eret x OC**

**And I need kids for all excepting Hiccstrid. I WILL CREDIT YOU IF I CHOOSE YOUR OC!**

**R&amp;R folks!**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Bitter-Sweet Day

**Hey, people, finally managed to update this stuff, soooooo...  
Here is the next chapter. I'll try updating at least once in two weeks, high school getting the best of me! :)  
Anyway, here goes the chapter:**

**Hey, people, finally managed to update this stuff, soooooo...**  
**Here is the next chapter. I'll try updating at least once in two weeks, high school getting the best of me! :)**  
**Anyway, here goes the chapter:**

"Aaaaah!" Astrid's screams could be heard on the entire island. "I can't stand this anymore! Just... just make the pain stop!"  
Hiccup, on the other hand, after being send away by the midwives and Elder Goethi, was very nervous, as he kept stepping in front of Toothles, in their cove. The Night Fury cooed comfortantly, but the young man soon exclaimed:  
"It's just not fair, bud! I should be right there next to her! It's my baby too, you know!"  
"Hiccup! Son, where are ye?" the soon to be father heard a loud voice.  
"Right here, dad!" he answered.  
"Come on, the midwives said ye can see Astrid and the wee one now!'  
"Thanks, dad!" the younger man exclaimed.  
Hiccup made a bee line to his home.  
"Hey, Astrid!" He greeted as he sat next to her.  
"Hi, Hiccup. Want to see the little one?" she asked in a weak voice.  
"Of course! But, Astrid, I'm not so sure I can actually... I don't know how to..."  
"It'll be alright. Hiccup, meet your son, baby, meet your daddy!"  
The young father scooped the baby in his arms, getly, like the little one was made out of glass.  
"Hey, buddy! How are you?"  
That moment, Toothless and Stormfly entered the room, curious about theyr humans' youngling.  
"Hey, bud!" Hiccup told his Night Fury. "Wanna see the baby?"  
The dragon took a step closer to hir rider and, as he moved, the baby opened his eyes. Big green eyes like Hiccup's.  
The dragon cooed in excitement at this new miracle that appeared in their home.  
"Hey, Stormfly!" Astrid called, "come closer, girl, have a look at your rider's son!"  
The dragon approached carefully but as soon as her eyes met the baby's, her dragon heart was conquered by the youngest Haddok.  
"So, Astrid, how should we name him? 'Cause I really haven't got any idea..." Hiccup asked.  
"Well, I'll say... I don't know, I always liked the name Sigfried."  
"Then Sigfried it is! But I just had another idea..." the man leaned in and whispered something in his wife's year.  
"Oh, gods, this is perfect!"

* * *

A week after the birth, Stoickk the Vast called for the entire village to meet in the great hall. As soon as everybody was there, the Hooligans understood why the chief called for them. Hiccup and Astrid decided it was the time for their baby's naming ceremony and official welcome to the tribe.

Soon enaugh, the old gang was gathered, with a few extra people in it. Fishlegs and Ruffnut brought their 2 year old son, Viggo, with them, Snotlout came with Heather, who was five months pregnant and Tuffnut brought his new wife Haldis, named the Childlike.  
"Oh my goodness, he is just soooooo sweet! May I hold him?" asked, guess who, Tuffnut!  
"OK, but you better be really careful! Or else..." Astrid threatened  
Just a few moments later, Gobber, now older in appearanace but still his young and jolly self at heart, approached the group.  
"Hiccup, yer father says all's set, just like you asked." he said. "Oh my, that's the little guy?" he asked as he spotted the baby in Tuff's arms. "He's so perfect! Could I...?"  
"Sure, Gobber!" Hiccup exclaimed. "In fact, if youy want, you can hold him in front of everyone, until dad's speech is over!"  
"Dear Thor, thank ye Hiccup!"  
"No prob, Gobber!"  
"So, as y'all know" Stoick the Vast's voice could soon be heard above the noises in the Great Hall "we gathered here today to celebrate the greatest gift the gods could send from Asgard above, in the person of my son's son, the newest member of the Haddok family. My son Hiccup and his great wife, Astrid, decided that today shall be the day their son will meet the rest of ye, his tribe, the Hairy Hooligans of Berk! And even though it is against tradition, at Hiccup's request, I shall let him introduce his son to all of us!"  
Applause could be heard all around. Every person in the tribe was happy for each newborn and, besides, this one was going to be their chief, one day.  
"Thank you, dad!" Hiccup said, taking his son in his arms, as the noise faded around them. "As you well might know, I am not very good at speeches. So, withoput further distractions, I want to introduce you all to my son: Sigfried Stoick Haddok!"  
Stoick the Vast blinked for a few times, taken aback by his son's words. Did he hear that right? Hiccup had named his son after him? Was that even possible? His mind was flodding with all the times he yelled at Hiccup, or didn't trust him, or any other small thing that now looked huge to him, that could have made his son hate him. But, this? This was the last thing he ever expected.  
Seeing the concrn on her father in law's face, Astrid told him:  
"Yeah, you heard it right. It was all Hiccup's ideea to name our son after you. All his ideea, but I found it just awsome! He really loves you and respects you, you know!"  
"Thank ye, Astrid!" the chief replied, a huge weight lifted from his chest. He didn't fight tears any more, but those were tears of joy, not sorrow. "I am really proud of ye, son, ye know that right?" he then asked.  
"Well thanks dad! I'll keep that in mind!" Hiccup said. "Now, how about you hold your grandson for the first time?"  
"Ye can be sure of that! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Stoick answered, and took the beaby in his arms. Sigfried looked tiny in the huge arms of the chief, but Hiccup knew how gentle those hands could be. So he was not afraid to let his father hold his son.  
But, like all good things, those few minutes soon came to an end, as one of the guards entered the hall, horror engraved deeply in his features.  
"Chief, we are under attack! Ships with a red crest are attacking!"  
"Hiccup, take your son and wife and get out of here!" Stoick bellowed.  
"Gobber, Spitelout, to the docks, now!"  
Hiccup and the gang gathered all the children and women either pregnant or with babies and headed towards the Haddock house, as it was the furthest away from tge battle.  
As soon as they got there, Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs mounted their dragons and headed back to the docks. Tuffnut stayed behind to guard the women, and it was the best thing to do, as some strange creatures, with grey skin and mean eyes headed towards the house. The viking showed them no mercy, for as vikings were usually mercyless, they were even more so when it came to their wives and children.  
When the riders arrived to the docks, the battle had already finished. Tge vikings won, and proof to that was the huge pile of hideous corpses. But winning had it's price and, for Berk that victory has been paid way more than one would say it was worth. In the middle of the fight, one of tge best viking warriors had been hit by a poisoned arrow. He barely lived to see the battle end and tell his son one more time how truly proud he was pf him.  
Stoick the Vast died, in his son's arms, passing to him a legacy that was soon going to be seen as a curse.

**Ok, finished this! **  
**Please, don't hate me for killing Stoick! You'll see, it all has a purpose!**  
**Soooo... Next chappie, Enni is 16 and...**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**SPOILER!**  
**ALERT!**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Aragorn goes nuts! :3 **  
**And Legolas gets creepy as... yeah, you say that! **  
**Forgotten elven magic comes forth **  
**And all the regular! :))**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.  
****End of spoiler.**

**Well... More hate for me, I guess...**  
**Anyhow,**  
**see ya'll soon, fellas!**

**Nim :)**


End file.
